My Past And Present Meet
by vampireacademyluver18
Summary: It's another Dimitri left Rose for Tasha. Rose is in too much pain and leaves St. Vlads with Eddie. After 16 years, what will happen when her past catches up with her present?     I know that its unoriginal but it is my first fanfiction. Give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

It has been 16 years since HE left me for that BITCH! Who am I talking about? I'm talking about the one and only Dimitri Belikov. In my time he was one of the most Badass Guardians I had ever met. He used to be my mentor but I don't know what has happened to him since I am now living among humans and the last time I EVER heard of him was a week after the Strigoi attacks on St. Vladimir's Academy.

**FLASHBACK**

It was a week after the strigoi attacks and our training sessions just started up again. Of course we saw each other after the battle, but today was special. We were going to celebrate our victory from the Strigoi attack. But when I walked into the gym, the lights were out. _Hmmm… _I thought. _This isn't like Dimitri. He's never late. This isn't like him. Oh well._

So I went to turn on the lights. I went to go and set up the mats before I started stretching but I already saw them set up. There was also a note on it. I walked over to the mats intrigued. The note was folded in half and had my name written on it. The handwriting was familiar. I opened the note and it read:

_Dear Rose,_

_I'm sorry to say that I am leaving unexpectedly but I have decided to take up Tasha 's offer to be her guardian. By the time you read this I will already be gone. This is the last time you are ever going to hear from me unless the circumstances are changed. I am deeply sorry for the inconvenience I have caused you._

_Dimitri._

By the time I finished reading the note, there was tears in my eyes and I was soon sobbing. _NOOOO! _ I screamed in my head. _HOW COULD HE LEAVE ME? I FINALLY GAVE IN TO HIM AND HE LEAVES ME? _

By now I was crying my heart. I was on the ground sobbing for who knows how long or how loud I was when I suddenly felt strong arms wrap around me and try to sit me up.

It was Eddie.

"What's wrong?" he asked my worriedly I told him what happened not caring whether I would get into trouble with the guardians. He just listened to what I had to say and said comforting words to me. Then he suddenly said, "I'll be right back." I just nodded.

He came back a couple of minutes later a new set of arms were around me and I didn't have to see who it was I just knew.

It was Lissa.

I cried even harder into her chest. Next thing I knew there were no more tears to cry and I eventually fell asleep. I then woke up into my bedroom hoping to find Lissa. Instead, I found another note with my name on it.

_Shit, _I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

It was Lissa's Handwriting. _This is NOT happening! _ The note said:

_Rose,_

_How could you not tell me about you and Dimitri? I am your best friend! Why? Do you know how hurt I feel because you didn't tell me about Dimitri and you? Well it doesn't matter anymore because when Eddie told me why you were soooo upset I lost your trust. I don't want to EVER see your face AGAIN! I will never accept your apologies no matter how many you say. I will NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR IT! DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN._

_I'm sorry to leave you a note instead of saying it to your face but I couldn't bear to see you again._

_Lissa._

This was not happening; I first loose Dimitri to that bitch Tasha Ozera and now I lose my own best friend just because I didn't tell her about my love life. How SELFISH OF HER! Well if that's how it is well let it be.

That day I went to all of my friends to ask them what to do; Adrian, Christian, Mia, Jill even Lissa herself since I was so desperate. But it seems that Lissa got to them before me. I thought I would never say this about Lissa but… "THAT BITCH," I yelled out to no one but myself. The only person that believed me and was by my side the WHOLE time that should've been Lissa was Eddie.

**A MONTH LATER…**

It's been a month since all that drama when one morning I wake up suddenly and barrelled to the toilet to find that I started vomiting. I thought it was just a one off thing but it was like that for the next few weeks. I told Eddie and he said I should go down to the med clinic. She took some bloods and the news she gave me was not what I was expecting.

"Congratulations Rose, you're pregnant."

"WHAT?" me and Eddie screamed at the same time. I then said, "Are you 100 percent positive I can't be I only slept with a dhampir ONCE! NO ONE ELSE!" I all but yelled.

"I don't know how or why but I think it's a shadow-kissed effect," she said calmly.

"Thank you for telling me," I said quietly. I bolted out of the room and went straight to my room with Eddie right behind me. I got my backpack and started throwing anything in it because I didn't want to face the school with the news I had.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Eddie asked me. I replied "if you want to no one is stopping you," I said. "I'll be back in 5," he said.

We both snuck out of the Academy and went to California where no one would ever think of checking for us.

Eight months later I gave birth to my beautiful daughter, Aleksandra Irina Hathaway.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Now 16 years later I now live in LA with Eddie as my Guardian. I don't know how he got me as his job but all he told me was that he pulled some strings with the Guardians because he wanted to be there with me. So I work in a diner to pay of the rent and Alex's school cost as well as the groceries. Alex is now 15 years old and when she isn't at school or studying, Eddie and I are teaching her how to fight. When she wasn't fighting, we were telling her all about the Moroi and Dhampir world, and how Strigoi are evil sick bastards to this world. We have only had 3 run ins with Strigoi out of the 16 years. Aleksandra knows that Eddie is not her real father but on the day when I found out I was pregnant with her; I would always ask her,

"Alex, do you want to know who your real father is?"

She would always say no because I think she can see the pain it causes me to talk about it. All she would say is, "No mamma I don't need to know because I have YOU and Uncle Eddie."

Then one day, I was checking the mail when an unusual envelope came and when I looked at it, I yelled out,

"FUCK!"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

It was a letter from the Royal Court.

"EDDIE," I screamed out into the house. He came tearing out of the house with his stake in hand.

"What is it? Where are they?"

"STOP NO! There are no Strigoi it's this." I handed him the envelope. "SHIT!" he said, "how did they find us?"

"I don't know but let's read it," I replied. We went into the house to find Alex standing in the living room waiting for the supposed Strigoi. "Mum, what is it?" she asked us, "I have never heard you swear that much in front of me."

"Well, umm…. You know how I told you that we are on the run from Court, well they somehow us. So can you please be quiet so we can figure something out." After that she was quiet for the rest of our conversation. We opened the envelope and it read;

_Dear Ms Rosemarie Hathaway and Mr Edward Castile,_

_We have finally located you both after 16 years –_" no shit Sherlock" I said- _we need you to come to our Royal Court as soon as possible as we are in need of Guardians as the numbers are dropping and Strigoi attacks on the Court are increasing. If you do not come willingly we will track you down and bring you back to court whether you like it or not. We do not wish to track you down so we are expecting your arrival by the end of this week._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Hans, head of Guardians at the Royal Court, and her Majesties head Guardian, Queen Tatiana._

"Alex go upstairs and cover your ears NOW!" she went upstairs without a second thought covering her ears on the way. And that's when I blew.

"Those FUCKING ASSHOLES! How did they find us? The Queen must've got someone to suddenly track us because she doesn't have enough protection and wanted to have all the guardians she could find." By the end of this I was fuming. Eddie was the one who remained calm. "Hey Rose, calm down it's ok. Don't worry. We have to go anyway because Strigoi are coming closer towards us and they are in Massive groups. No joke. I found a pack of 20 strigoi and I eavesdropped and they were planning to attack us tonight at 10pm."

Without second thought I yelled up the stairs, "Александра Ирина Hathaway, получить ваши вещи упакованы прямо сейчас мы собираемся королевского двора быть готовы за 20 минут."**(Translate:** **Aleksandra Irina Hathaway, get your things packed right now we are going to the Royal Court be ready in 20 minutes.)** I yelled up. "OK!" was her reply. I thought I would learn Russian since her name was Russian. Eddie also learnt a bit too. While we were packing, Eddie was booking our planes tickets to Pennsylvania, where the Royal Court was located. No one knew we were coming so soon so we would have to rent a car to get to Court.

Just before, sunset we were at the front of the courts gates. I took a deep breath and said, "Let's go." We walked silently and the guards that were at the front gate were surprised to see Eddie and me. "Well, well, well… isn't Hathaway and Castile. We thought that letter of ours weren't going to work. You proved us wrong. Oh, and who is this little one?" this dude was really cocky and getting on my nerves. I replied, "This little one is my daughter. And I came here with no choice because we had a pack of Strigoi on our case and this was our last resort. Got a problem?" He replied lazily, "Can't say anything so no. let me go and get Hans."

A couple of minutes later the cocky guard and Hans strode towards us. All Hans just said was, "we will speak about this tomorrow at 9am in the guardians building. Bring your daughter with you. Let me show you your rooms and get some rest." Me and Eddie just nodded.

We got settled into our rooms, Eddie having his own while me and Aleksandra shared a room. A couple minutes later, Eddie walked into our room and just as we were about to talk, there was a knock at the door. I went to go answer it and it was a person who I was never wanted to see.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

It was the one and only Vasilisa Dragomir. WOW. What a way to start your visit to the Court. "Rose…" she breathed. "What do you want Vasilisa?" I said coldly. Her smile faltered a little but she still said, "It's been 16 years I wanted to see you I missed you." She was about to hug me when I put my hand out and said,

"Don't you remember what happened 16 years ago? Well I do. When you found me really upset and when I really needed your support, you walk out on me just because I didn't tell you about HIM!" by the end of this I was yelling at her. I than said even colder than ever, "let me throw your words back at you; don't ever talk to me again, I will never forgive you."

When I finished this, Vasilisa was in tears but she still stood in front of me. "Mum, who is this and why are you yelling at her?" Alex was worried and I told her in Russian,

"Алекс, это мой бывший лучший друг, который пострадал мои чувства, и это о том, кто ваш отец так нравится вам это или нет, я должен сказать вам о вашем отце так что вы понимаете, почему я был только кричать. Теперь перейдите в свою комнату." **(Translation:** **Alex this is my ex best friend who hurt my feelings and it's about who your father is so whether you like it or not i have to tell you about your father so you understand why i was just yelling. Now please go to your room.)**

Alex just nodded and went to her room. Vasilisa just said, "Daughter?" I replied, "Yes my daughter who you decided not to help which by the way if you haven't noticed, you really hurt my feelings." And with that, I slammed the door in her face.

I then fell to the ground and started crying, as all those memories came flooding back to me. Eddie cam and sat next to me and just whispering comforting words to me. When I was fine to go to Alex, I knocked on her door, "Aleksandra?" I asked. She came to the door and saw my puffy red eyes and said, what's wrong mum?" I nodded to the bed and we went to sit down. I took a deep breath and started my 16 year journey.

When I finished the story there was tears in her eyes and bent forward and hugged her saying, "don't worry my baby, I'm here and so is Eddie. Don't worry about me." She just nodded into my chest and then all of a sudden, she was very angry. _Ahhhhh… _I thought, _she is just like me. _

Then she said to me which wasn't much of a surprise, "where is this Dimitri Belikov and Tasha Ozera? I want to hurt them so bad you don't understand!" she said. I replied with a small smile, "I don't know where they are and I do know how you feel right now because if I were you that would've been my exact response." Alex smiled a bit too.

And then there was another knock at the door and Eddie got to the door first, and when he saw who it was he suddenly stiffened. He then said, "Rose, there is someone here to see you." And judging the tone of his voice, he didn't need to tell me who it was I marched up to the door and I said, "What do you want Belikov?"


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO PPLS! I JUST WANTED TO SAY TO THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED A BIG THANK U! SOME OF THE WRITING MAYBE A BIT ROUGH BUT PLEASE GO ALONG WITH IT!**

**I HAVENT DONE A DISCLAIMER SO HERE IT IS:**

**I DO NOT OWN VA IT ALL BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD WHO IS AN AWESOME WRITER!**

**CHAPTER 5**

"I just wanted to say hello and see how you are," he said innocently.

My earlier coldness to Vasilisa came back. "Well I don't think you can anymore. Remember what happened 16 years ago? Well I think that just sums it up Asshole." He looked a bit shocked about my revelation.

And ever so suddenly, Alex shows up a couple of meters behind me and asks me, "Mum, is this Dimitri Belikov?" where was she going with this? Had to find out some way. "The one and only." I said quite confused.

She strolled up to the door, and would you believe it, she socked him in the face! Totally my daughter I thought _she really is all like me. _

"Thank you Aleksandra you just saved me the energy and that was quite a punch. Couldn't have been prouder."

"Glad to be of help," She said simply. Then she turned away and walked off to her room. I just slammed the door in his face.

APOV.

While I was hugging mum, we heard uncle Eddie call out, "Rose, there is someone here to see you." Mum suddenly stiffened and walked out of the room. She shut the door behind her and I realised that she didn't want me out there. I went near the door and I just heard her say, "what do you want Belikov?"

Belikov. I've heard that name and I realised that this was the douche that screwed my mum over. Boy was my blood boiling. I opened the door and stood a couple of meters behind mum, and said, "Mum, is this Dimitri Belikov?" Mum replied, "the one and only."

_Good _I thought. I walked up to the door, and my anger took over and I socked him in the face. I said very quietly so only he could hear, "That's what you get for hurting my mother you fucking asshole." And I walked back to mum.

"Thank you Aleksandra you just saved me the energy and that was quite a punch. Couldn't have been prouder." Mum said very surprised and impressed with me.

I replied shortly, "Glad to be of help." With that I walked off to my room. I then heard mum slam the front door.

_He is such a dick. _I thought. Mum didn't like me swearing but I don't think she would care anymore. I was tired; one because we were travelling all day and two, I just socked my dad in the face. He will never be my dad no matter or not whether he is my biological father. I changed into shorts and a tank top and went to sleep.

RPOV

After I slammed the door in his face, my blood was boiling and I needed to burn it off in the gym, but I was too scared that I would be recognised and I didn't want to go through it again. So I just mentally calmed myself down. I did eventually calm down. I was really tired so I went to go check on Alex and I found her asleep. I smiled. I got into my pyjamas and I slept on the couch that was in the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

I woke up to an alarm going off. I groaned and rolled of the couch to see what time was it. 8AM?

"WHO SET THE DAMN ALARM THIS EARLY? IM SUPPOSED TO BE ON HOLIDAYS HERE!" I looked over at the bed to see that Alex was smiling.

"Aleksandra, you know I hate getting up early."

"Sorry mum. But Hans wanted to talk to us at the guardians building remember?" I replied, "Crap. Okay get ready."

There was humour in her voice, "I'm already ready, and Uncle Eddie and I are just waiting for you." With that I had a quick hot shower got dressed in jeans and a top. We were ready with fifteen minutes left. To pass the time, we watched TV. When it was 8:55am, we set off for the guardians building. We got there at 9am on the dot, and Hans was waiting for us. When he saw us he said, "Follow me." We followed him into what was the supposed meeting room. It was only us in there and he said, "Hathaway, Castile, why did you run away?" _WOW, _I thought. _He really cuts to the tough stuff._ With a glance at Eddie, I started to tell Hans, EVERYTHING.

When we finished, Hans, was shocked, so shocked you never see a Guardian caught off guard with his jaw dropped, and their eyes just boggling into you. He was like a gap fish. I said nervously, "Ummmm… Hans? Hello you ok?" I was waving my hand in front of his eyes. It got to the point that Alex slapped him in the face. "Alex, don't slap him. He is the head of Guardians."

"Sorry mum, but he was like a gap fish, I needed to get his attention back." She said this in a matter of fact tone. By now Hans stopped his little act and said, "Well that clears it all up, we thought you and Castile ran away to elope!" he practically yelled. Me and Eddie practically screamed, "You thought WHAT?"

**HEHE! I LEAVE A CLIFFY! WAIT AND SEE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Alex bursted out laughing about the thought of us eloping.

"Aleksandra this is no laughing matter," I said seriously. When she saw my face, she immediately, and put a serious face on. Eddie was the first to recover from the shock of Hans words and he quickly started saying that we are only best friends and we would never see each other like that.

Hans grumbled something incoherent and then said, "Well ok, but I have to put you on duty here around the court. "But what about Alex, she is only 15 and I need to look after her?" I asked.

Hans said reluctantly, "Well we have to put her on duty to but she will be with you at all times. So wherever you go, she is going to be with you."

I nodded in agreement because I didn't want Alex wandering around this place since we don't speak to most of the court. We were given our timetables so we know when we are on duty. I looked at mine and saw that my first shift was at noon today. I had a couple of hours in the gym to work out and train Alex for a bit. We walked back to guest housing and when we went to our bedroom I said, "Get gym clothes on now, we got a couple of hours before our first shift and we are going to train. Okay?" Alex loved to train, so she nodded vigorously and bolted for her suitcase.

Once we were ready, we headed to the gym by ourselves because Eddie was already on duty by the front gates. _ I hope Eddie is ok by himself. Hope no one makes fun of him because he left with me, _I thought worriedly. When we reached the gym after a few Moroi who stopped to stare at us, I told Alex to go through what we were learning just before we left home. I went to the track to run some laps. I put my earphones in and started at a slow pace, increasing my speed at each lap.

For a while I was by myself, but then I felt someone running behind me trying to catch up to me, and I didn't need to look back to see who it was. I started sprinting, but his long legs could catch up with my small ones any day. _Here we go again, _I thought to myself bitterly.

Dimitri finally was beside me running silently, for a couple of minutes, and said, "You've still been training."

"No shit. How else does my daughter know how to fight? She did a pretty good job with your face. Better than I have ever see her do." I said this with amusement.

His face was full of disapproval, even shameful. "I never knew I could be beaten up by a 15 year old. Let alone a girl. Well she is Rose Hathaway's daughter," he said as if it was totally obvious. I stopped playing his game.

"Okay," I said, "Cut to the crap. What do you want? Why are you even talking to me because last time I checked 16 years ago, you didn't want to see me." He was shocked to see me throwing his own words back at him.

"Yeah, so? The circumstances HAVE changed." "Last time I checked, you can still not talk to me since court is a massive place. Don't you have somewhere to be? I thought you are supposed to be with your charge." I said triumphantly.

He said nothing to that so I walked of back inside the gym to see how Alex is going. When I reached her though, she wasn't training, she was speaking to someone. I only saw the side of the persons face to see who Alex was talking to. It was none other than the BITCH herself.

Tasha Ozera.

**HI GUYS! I HAVE BEEN UPDATING SO QUICKLY BECAUSE IT WAS THE WEEKEND BUT TOMOZ IS SKOOL SO I WONT BE AS FAST TO UPLOAD! HOPE U ALL UNDERSTAND!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Who the FUCK does Natasha Ozera think she is talking to my daughter? I marched over to where my daughter was talking to the bitch hopefully to find them in a fight. Ironically, I did. I caught the last few words Tasha was telling my daughter.

"- your mother is such a slut. No wonder you aren't one either, "she sneered. Fury took over me.

"WHAT did you just call my daughter and me?"

My voice was dangerously low and my hands were balled up and shook at my side. Alex had to put a restraining hand on my arm but I knew her temper was going to snap any second too. She was giving Tasha her own death glare.

"You heard what I said. Your such a slut and I just couldn't help but ask why your precious daughter here, why didn't she turn out the same way?"

she said all that pretty calmly but when she said, 'precious daughter' she said it with venom.

"If you EVER talk to my daughter or me, talk behind our backs, let alone speak to her or me, I swear that I will make that face of yours look like right now it was pretty."

I said as sweetly as I could. I than took Alex by the arm and said in Russian,

"Давай Алекс, Позволяет оставить эту суку с ней проблем." **(Translation: "Come on Alex; let's leave this bitch to her problems.")**

Alex and I stalked out of the gym knowing we had just caused a scene in front of a _lot_ guardians. They stopped and stared but we didn't care, we walked out of the gym with our heads held high. I looked at my watch; it was time to start our shift at the front gates.

I looked at Alex from the corner of my eye and I saw she was close to tears. I immediately stopped and stood in front of her. I felt really upset to see my daughter close to tears. She never cried in public, only on the rare occasions, like now. I was worried.

"Hey, what's wrong look at me."

She looked into my eyes and started crying. I held her close to me and I went around a corner so no one would see my angel like this. I held her until she stopped crying. When she told me what was wrong, my whole world dropped.

**APOV**

I was sparring the punching bag when a person came up from behind me and asked, "Are you Rose Hathaway's daughter?" I hated it when people interrupt me when I was training, so I decided to be a bit sarcastic today.

"What's it to you?"

I asked this woman. She had jet black hair, striking blue eyes and her face was a bit retarted on the side. I realised it was a scar you would get if you were mauled by a bear, but she obviously didn't because I knew who this person was as my mum explained who it was. This was Tasha Ozera.

"Oh I just wanted to see who this person everyone was talking about who is such a charmer, who also turns out to be the one and only Rose Hathaway's daughter."

For some reason this hit a soft spot inside me not just because she was making fun of my mother, I could also hear the double meaning in her words. She was practically saying _I was wondering whether you turned out to be a slut just like your mother. _I was ready to shove her up against the wall and smash the shit out of her.

I said in a cold and dangerous voice,

"If you ever say a word about my mother again I will make that scar on your hideous face look tame."

Tasha just gave me a look and laughed saying,

"Oh yeah? Well let me say this; your mother is such a slut no wonder you aren't one either."

She sneered at me. I was readying myself to pounce on her and beat the crap at her when I heard my mother's voice,

"WHAT did you just call my daughter and me?" her voice shook as she tried to stay calm.

"You heard me," said Tasha, "You're such a slut and I asked your precious daughter here why she wasn't one either."

My mum was about to snap right there but instead, she said as sweetly as she could,

"if you EVER talk to my daughter or me, talk behind our backs, let alone speak to her or me, I swear that I will make that face of yours look like right now it was pretty."

she then said to me in Russian, "Come on Alex, let's leave this bitch to her problems."

With that we turned and left. I couldn't stop thinking why she called my mum a slut. Involuntarily, tears started to well up in my eyes. Mum saw this and she knew I rarely cried, and she stood in front of me and asked,

"Hey, what's wrong? Look at me."

I looked my mother's eyes and I bursted into tears. I told her everything about what Tasha and what I was thinking and if any of it was true. All she said to me was, "Honey, when you are a bit older, I will tell you everything that happened to me when I was in St. Vladimir's. Is that okay with you?"

I just nodded because I didn't want to deal with anything else here. ESPECIALLY here.

**RPOV**

I hugged her once and we walked towards our first post since we have been here. Of course we were late. When we got there, we were greeted by cocky guardian that I surprisingly met just before I left St. Vladimir's.

"Well, well, well. It's Hathaway… late, things don't change do they?"

I gave him a death glare and said,

"Have a death wish ready Stan? If you don't, well I suggest that you shut your fucking mouth or I'll shut it for you."

As I was saying this, Stan, otherwise known as Guardian Alto, (I never called him this back at school in class I always thought he was a dick.) was turning paler by the second and the other guardians around as started laughing and saying things like, "You just got poned by your ex-student" or "better get new insults or your dead".

I had a small smile on my face as Stan suddenly went bright red. There was one of the guardian that I knew and was really nice. Her name was Serena. I met her at St. Vlad's when the school was under attack and she was called to reinforce the guardians that were lost in the battle.

She walked up to me and whispered in my ear,

"Nice comeback Rose, Alto needed to shut up from all of his cockiness."

I just smiled at her. She was one of the only few people who understood why I left with Eddie because just before leaving, she saw my state and new that Dimitri ran out on me. She didn't ask why but she knew.

The rest of the shift passed in blink of an eye and next thing I knew we were just about to enter our room in palace housing (don't ask how we got there…) there he was again. Can he learn a lesson from me for once?


	9. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

_Hi guys!_

_I am writing this because I have had a lot of hits on my story but people are not bothered to review!_

_This is taking my confidence down and I am not liking it one bit. I do have the chapters planned but cause I check the reviews everyday… I have only seen 1 review for chapter 8. If u want me to UD the next couple of chapters… I want at least 5 reviews? Ok? _

_Thank u to everyone who reads my story._


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi guys ! thank u for your reviews. When I read them I had the courage to UD again… so I might add a couple more chapters very soon! Keep reading peeps!**

**CHAPTER 9**

"Fuck sake Belikov? Don't you understand that when my daughter socks you in the face and I slam the door in your face, don't you think that we don't want to see you?" you could see he was trying not to crack a smile. I was deeply disgusted.

"After I sock you in the face, you still show up here when CLEARLY my mum said that she never wanted to see your face again. Do you want me to sock you in the face again cause that first one was nothing," said Alex. Belikov's smile was wiped of his face. He was just staring at Alex like she just flashed him or something. Then Belikov said in a low but disturbed voice, "I just came here to tell you that the Queen would like to see you and your daughter alone in the Queens chamber's immediately. I am here to escort you." Grudgingly Alex and I walked behind him towards the Queen's chambers.

When we reached the door, the guardians that were stationed there, immediately and we entered to find the Queen sitting on her chair. She gave Dimitri a look and he exited outside as did the other guardians that were lined across the walls. She motioned us too sit across from her. She put down her cup of tea and said in a friendly tone that I had never heard from her saying, "well Miss Hathaway, can you please enlighten me about what you have been doing for the last 16 years?" With that, whatever helped me bottle my emotions since that day I found the note, came spilling out. No tears though, just my voice showing emotion I didn't know I held about my life since that day I found the note. Tatiana just sat there nodding her head through the story and when I finished, she just looked at me with sympathy.

"Well, what can I say? Well I can see why you left 16 years ago but as I have been in talking with Vasilisa ever since she came from the Academy after graduation, she was alone and I never thought I would ever see both of you separate from each other. But when she told me what happened, I could see how it was her fault the way she reacted and she was very upset with her actions and she wanted to make amends for the past years but never got enough courage. No don't worry Hathaway you will not charge you for what happened between you and Belikov." She stopped there for a moments silence so it could sink in. I sighed in relief to be glad I won't get in trouble and neither would Dimitri. WAIT! Did I just sigh in relief for Dimitri not getting in trouble. I swore to myself I would never let myself feel for him ever again, but here I am feeling relieved for him. _GREAT! THIS PLACE IS MAKING ME GO _

_ALL SOFT ABOUT DIMITRI AND HOW I FEEL FOR HIM!_ I all but yelled at myself.

"However, I think you and your daughter with Guardian Castile should set a date with Vasilisa and the rest of your group of friends including Belikov to work things out. You don't have to but I strongly advise it." She shifted her attention to Alex.

"Young girl, how old are you?"

"15."

"And what are you?"

"A dhampir." Alex stuck to short answers just like I told her to earlier.

"Remarkable. 2 dhampir's mating, 1 of them are shadow-kissed and has a dhampir child is just remarkable." This was my time to interject now.

"I'm sorry your Majesty but I am not letting you use my daughter as a lab rat. She doesn't need to be prodded and pricked with needles. Okay?"

"Of course Rose. I would let that happen." HOLD up a sec. did she just call me by my FIRST name and why the hell is she being so nice? The next thing she said just shocked me.

"Because you and Castile both missed out Graduation but took your trials, I think that you both deserve your promise mark. Castile I have already seen. Follow me into the other room and the tattooist is ready to start on you." I just looked at Alex and we both stood up to follow her in the other room. I got my tattoo done in 30 minutes and I was on my way back to my room. When we got there Eddie was in the couch waiting for us. He was beaming. I asked, "Did you get your promise mark too. Did the Queen talk to you? Was she nice to you too?" All these questions came tumbling out of my mouth in a matter of seconds.

"Calm down okay. Yes I got my promise mark, yes the Queen talked to me I told her everything and yes she was nice to me too."

I then did the thing that most 18 year olds would've done because I felt like on then. "Yay yay yay yay we got our promise mark. Eddie we did it!" Eddie just gave me a look while Alex said in a tone that was worthy for my mother, "Rosemarie Hathaway, you are a grown woman acting like and 18 year old, you should be ashamed of yourself." I could tell that she was joking but I couldn't help retorting with, "Oh sorry dear mother." I smiled. Me and Alex always acted like this. I said back into my mother mode, "now go and do whatever you want, go walk around court instead of being holed up here, be back before sunrise, okay?"

"Sure thing mum." And she walked out. Eddie turned on the TV and put some movies on that we brought with us. We were on our third movie when my phone started ringing. It was Alex. I answered, "Alex are you lost?" a voice replied from a person I didn't expect.

"Rose? It's Christian. I know but now is not the time. Alex had an accident and we are in the infirmary, I have her phone but you better be here now."

"I'm on my way." I hung up and I started for the door with Eddie on my tail. He must've heard Christian from the phone.


	11. AUTHORS NOTE 2

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**HI GUYS I AM SOO SORRY THAT I AM NOT UPDATING. MY INTERNET HAS CRASHED AND I AM AT MY COUSINS HOUSE NOW AND I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE DOING MY HOMEWORK! LOL**

**IT MIGHT BE A WHILE IF I UPDATE BUT WHEN MY INTERNET IS BACK, I WOULD UPDATE LIKE SO MANY CHAPTERS!**

**SORRY **

**VAMPIREACADEMYLUVER18**


	12. Chapter 10

**WELL HELLO PEEPS. BEEN A WHILE EHH? WELL NOW MY INTERNET IS BACK I CAN FINALLY BREATHE! ALMOST 2 WEEKS WITHOUT INTERNET IS JUST TORTURE! BUT I JUST GOT IT BACK AND I AM UPLOADING AS FAST AS I CAN SO CALM UR FARMS ITS ALL GOOD!**

**HOPU U LIKE IT!**

**VAMPIREACADEMYLUVER18**

**P.S. I THINK SOME OF THE INFO ABOUT THE HOSPITAL BIT IN THE NEXT 2 CHAPTERS ARE WRONGS SO PLZ JUST GO ALONG WITH IT! **

**CHAPTER 10**

I raced to the infirmary in minutes which was a record. When I got there I saw Christian sitting looking upset, angry and worried. I went over to him and said, "What happened?" Christian replied,

"I was walking through Court near the abandoned section where no one really goes to and I saw your daughter fighting Tasha who I haven't spoken to for 16 years. She was throwing fire balls at her and one of them got her right in the chest. She flew back and I saw her top was burnt and there were burn marks on her chest. I carried her over to the infirmary and they took her straight to surgery to fix her up. I'm so sorry Rose. But before you can go and tell me off about 16 years ago I need to say something. When Lissa came to me and told me you were in love with Belikov and you didn't tell her, she used compulsion on me because I thought you were right on your actions. She compelled me into believing that she was right and whenever you came to talk to me about what happened, I was forced to say those horrible things to you. I'm so sorry Rose."

The speech that Christian delivered was very heart felt. I fell into my normal pattern from 16 years ago. "It's cool Sparky I forgive you. What about you Eddie?" For some reason Eddie looked sheepish. "Care to share Ed?"

"Well, I kinda have been in touch with Christian for the last year and I had already forgiven him. I didn't tell you cause you would have thrown a fit." It was true; I would have thrown a fit. But I easily forgave them both just as the doctor came towards us. "Are you Aleksandra's mother?" I replied, "Yes I am is she okay?"

"Your daughter is fine, we took her into surgery to treat the wounds and we bandaged her up. When the wounds have healed, we will put skin grafts to cover up the scar that would be left behind."

"Thank you doctor, but with the hospital bill, I can't afford it because I it sounds a bit hefty."

"Don't worry about the bill because Queen Tatiana has told us that she would pay for the expenses." I smiled at the doctor and said thank you. She told me what room Alex was in and I asked Christian if he would like to come with us. He agreed.

I walked into the room to see Alex hooked up to and IV and an oxygen tank. I raced over to her bedside and took her hand. She was asleep, but when I took her hand, I started crying woke her up. She looked at me and said, "My mother, Rose Hathaway the badass guardian crying? Wow I should get hurt a lot more." At that all of us laughed. I muttered for her to shut up.

We stayed there until Alex got tired and we left her to sleep. I invited Christian over to catch up on what has been happening over the years. We went over to my house and Christian started first.

"That day you left the Academy the compulsion spell lifted and I was so angry with Vasilisa I yelled at her but she compelled me and we stayed together for another 13 years, I was going to propose to her but then she got too happy that the spell lifted and I broke up with her and I've been lonely for 3 years. I also tried to get on Tatiana's good side to start a Moroi Defense course using our magic. Still haven't achieved it but I'm still working on it."

"Well," I started, "I see that I'm not the only one who calls her Vasilisa."That made Christian smile. "Well… where to begin with my life… well me and Eddie escaped St. Vladimir's, we went to L.A with the help and funding of my father. I found out I was pregnant with Dimitri's kid. Yea I know it happened because I'm shadow kissed and you better not say anything to anyone or I'll get my daughter on you. She's a real badass just like her mother. We fought Strigoi 3 times out of 16 years, and I found a letter in the mail that said that Tatiana found me and wanted me back at court immediately the day I found out that a massive pack of strigoi were planning on attacking us. We packed up and came here. And well… you know the rest Sparky."

Using his old nickname felt really good. We sat in comfortable silence, until Sparky said, "Well I better get going you need your rest Rosie Posie if you want to be as sharp as a thorn tomorrow and want to pone Stan's sweet ass. I heard about that. He was getting a bit too cocky since he heard that they found you."

"Well thank you for the compliment about whooping Stan's ass and if you want to be the first dummy to see how sharp I can be, well you better hurry the fuck out of here if you wanna save your soft ass."

He slightly paled and he practically ran out of the room. I started rolling around in hysterics, as was Eddie.

"WOW Rose, I haven't seen this side of yourself in a very long time. I think coming back here has been a good idea." I smiled back at him and said, "I think we made a good decision too. I feel bad for you having a long distance relationship with Mia. I am so grateful that she kept our location a secret. How about this. Tomorrow, I have to call my mother and father from God knows where they are and tell my mother that she is a grandmother while you go over to Mia's and have a makeout session that needs to happen. No excuses. Okay?"

Eddie just nodded.

"Goodnight Eddie."

"Night." He replied. I went into the room and I got my shorts and a top on and slipped into bed. While I was asleep, I felt myself go into a trance I haven't gone into for 16 years. _Fuck sake this is gonna be a long night._ I thought. I felt myself being pulled into a spirit induced dream.


	13. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

The scenery changed around me. It was my dorm room in St. Vlad's. I thought it was going to be Adrian since he was the only one spirit user that I knew that could walk dreams. What shocked me when I thought Adrian was supposed to come out was the person I least expected.

Lissa.

She came out behind the tree. She had an apologetic face. She reached out to touch me but I jerked away.

"Why did you bring me here?" I spat with venom. I could tell she could hear it. She replied, "Well first of all I wanted to talk to you and you would find any excuse in the real world not to talk to me… so I waited until you fell asleep so I could talk to you."

"WHY do you want to talk to me? So you could finish off what you wanted to tell me in that letter that you left me. So that you can say that I don't deserve you as a best friend? Well at least you got one thing right. I don't deserve you as a best friend. You lost your trust 16 years ago. Now can I ask you a question?"

She nodded vigorously. "Okay… how are you going with Christian? Are you married, have any kids?" that was pushing it a bit too far but I had to do this because of all the pain she caused me. When I said Christians name, she flinched back.

"I take it that you have seen him?" she asked.

"Yea I actually did. He saved my daughter from his Aunt." I was going to tell her more but she didn't deserve to know about my life or my daughter.

"Oh." Was her only response. Now I was tired of talking to her, so I decided to end this dream. I had a lot of practice with this because Adrian tried to dream walk me over the years. I plunged into darkness.

The next morning I woke up to see that Eddie already went out. He left a note saying that he went to go and see Alex first before going to Mia's. I decided to go and stay with Alex for a while. I had a shower and went over to the infirmary. When I got there, she was sitting up on her bed watching TV.

"That's my girl. Fight's the pain just to watch TV." I smiled.

"Hey mum no actually I'm feeling a whole lot better. This guy came in and put his hand over my chest and I suddenly felt hot and cold sensation in my chest and then the pain was gone. He only did it because I called the nurse into to give me some pain meds because the pain got a bit too much but instead the called the guy in and somehow healed me."

"Well that's Adrian Ivashkov for you I better go and find him to say thank you." "OH wait mum! He told me to give you this note." She handed it to me. It said;

_Rose_

_Meet me at the park next to the infirmary when you get this. _

_Adrian._

I said a quick goodbye to Alex and told her to rest for a bit more before I came back to pick her up. She agreed and I was out the door. I saw the park from a small distance. I walked over to the swing just as I heard, "Hello there Little Dhampir," said the one and only… "Adrian," I breathed. I turned around and flung my arms around him. Adrian healing my daughter was all he needed for me to forgive him.

"I see I am forgiven?" he asked. "Of course you are forgiven. You helped my daughter. How can I not forgive anyone for that?" I replied.

"Wow Rose, when did you get so wise." He joked. Deep down and I mean _way deep down_ I was actually wise. Only a few people like Adrian and Christian knew how wise I could get. It was kind of scary.

"how have you been Adrian? Have you found someone?" As if on cue, someone came up behind Adrian and covered his eyes.

She had chocolate brown eyes, dark brown hair, but not as darks as mine, that had gold streaked through it. She looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. While I was studying the girl, Adrian got slightly uncomfortable. He said,

"Uhhh… Rose, this is my girlfriend, Viktoria Belikov." HOLY SHIT! Did he just say Belikov, as in his sister? "And Vik, this is Rose Hathaway." Her eyes bugged out when he said my name. My mind froze.

"Hey umm Adrian sorry I got to go now I've got things to do." Even though we both knew I didn't have things to do. Adrian, Viktoria and I said a quick goodbye to them both and I ran to the infirmary, straight to Alex's room. I got in her room sat on the chair and started crying. Alex Must've been sleeping because she woke up with a start.

When she saw me, she came to my side and asked, "Mum, what's wrong?" I didn't want to get her to get upset, but I couldn't help myself and said,

"Adrian, the man that healed you, you know him?" she nodded and I went on, "Well he has a girlfriend who I just met and it's your father's sister. When I saw her, it got me upset because they look very similar."

"Belikov's her father?" said a new voice behind us. I turned to see Adrian standing in the door way. "Son of a bitch," I swore under my breath.

"Yes he is. I have to explain all of this to you and it's a long story so you might as well sit your ass down." He did as I said and I told him how I got pregnant and all of the other stuff. When I finished, his eyes were huge. Just as I expected.

"So, because you are shadow kissed, you can have babies with other dhampir's?"

"Obviously."

"Wow." Was his only response. He then stood up abruptly and said, "I have to go. I have to think of a cover story to give to Viktoria. You going to be okay?" I nodded my head and he turned and left.

I turned to Alex and said, "You ready to go?" she nodded her head and we went to the front desk to check Alex out. When we got outside, I asked Alex where she wanted to go. She replied,

"Mum I want to go home, I still need some rest. Is that okay?"

"of course it's okay. If you need rest we will go back home." We walked back home and Alex went straight to bed. I went over to the couch and started to watch TV which eventually led me to fall asleep.

Someone was shaking my shoulder, trying to wake me up. The person who was waking me up let alone allowed in the room should know not to interrupt my beauty sleep. I started grumbling when I was opening my eyes to find Eddie with a sick expression on his face. That got me wide awake. All he said was,

"Belikov found out." Those words struck a chord. I shot Eddie a dirty look that said _Explain._ He of course started to.

"I was walking back from Mia's when I saw Belikov walking towards me with an expression on his face I had never seen on his face. Sadness." That caught me of guard. I thought he was going to say anger or fury or exasperation. "He asked me 'why didn't she tell me Alex is mine?' he was trembling like he was going to crumble all I said is 'Rose had her reasons' and I walked off. So do you think that Christian told him?" I shook my head and explained how I told Adrian and how he healed her chest. And do you want to know who is his girlfriend? Her name is Viktoria BELIKOV! His sister! So I'm thinking that he told Viktoria and she told her brother." I could see that he knew I was right. We went to wake up Alex to tell her that we were going out. She said that she doesn't want to be left by herself and wanted to come. I said that was fine.

We walked out of our room to give Adrian the worst ass whooping in his life.


	14. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**APOV (ADRIAN)**

From what I heard from Rose about how the baby was Belikov's, I didn't know what to do but I must've subconsciously made my decision and I leapt out of my chair and I headed to the apartment that I shared with Vik.

** FLASHBACK**

2 years ago.

I was walking towards the guardian building because I had finally decided to go travelling and I needed to get assigned some guardians. I walked in the building and waiting patiently as there was a lady who looked in her 30's talking to the receptionist.

Her hair was a beautiful brown, with gold streaked through it. She had a curvaceous body. She finished talking to the receptionist, she turned around to look straight into my eyes. She had chocolate brown eyes that I got lost in so easily. For some reason I felt like I knew those eyes before but I couldn't put a name on it. She looked like she was lost in my eyes too. I cleared my throat and said,

"Hi, my name is Adrian Ivashkov. What's yours?"

"Viktoria Belikova. Nice to meet you." Hang on a sec… did she say her last name was Belikova? Is that the womens version of Belikov. I decided to ask her.

"Are you related to Dimitri Belikov?" she looked surprised and said in a tone that made her Russian accent a bit heavier.

"How do you know my brother Dimka? Is he here?" WAIT WHAT? SHE IS DIMITRI'S BROTHER? Awkward.

"Ummm yes I do know him, he was my best friend's ex-boyfriend 16 years ago but left her for Tasha Ozera who live here at court now." She was surprised by the news of her brother.

"He left Roza! What why? When he always called home, he would always talk about Roza. He left her 16 years ago and he never told us. Something must've happened. I have to kick some sense into my brother. He left her for Tasha Ozera. I mean she is nice and all but Dimka wouldn't do this to her. Do you know where he lives?"

"Yes. He lives in the Dragon wing. Room 208." I replied.

"Oh that's good I live right down the hall from him."

Before I could stop myself, I asked her, "would like to have a coffee sometime at the café near your building?"

She replied, "Sure. How's this Wednesday at 4?"

"Perfect." I said. When we had coffee, we started dating and we were inseperable. Except when Dimitri found out he almost got to me when Viktoria came just in time to save me. Dimitri eventually accepted our relationship.

A year later she moved into my massive apartment and she was assigned as my guardian.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I walked through the door of the apartment to see Vik sitting on the couch flipping through the channels. I said to her,

"Hello beautiful."

"Hi sexy," she replied. "How was the rest of your day?"

"It actually got quite interesting and I don't know who to trust so I'm going to tell you. You know how Rose has a 15 year old girl. Well congrats honey, you are an aunty. Your brother is the father. I know dhampir's can't procreate but it did happen because Rose is shadow kissed and it might've mixed up her genetics when she was brought back from the dead."

When I finished my little speech, Vik went into shock , just staring at me with wide eyes. What she said next surprised me. "OH MY GOD I'M AN AUNTY IM AN AUNTY-" next thing we know is that our door was almost broken down on the floor. Someone kicked open (which thankfully didn't break down) and in came in a very angry but also sad and desperate Russian.

"Is it true? Is the girl that socked me on their first day back here my daughter?" OH SHIT! He heard! What do I do? Viki saw the look of panic on my face and she told him the truth. There was a lot of scenarios going through my mind when I just realised something, and I just busted up laughing, rolling on the floor, clutching my stomach and the tears rolling down and all. Vik and Belikov just stared at me with a WTF expression their faces. To answer their expressions all I said was, "You got socked by your own daughter and you're supposed to be a badass guardian. Well I can see that she takes from Rose with her temper."

This made the Russian really mad and he almost jumped on me to beat me to a pulp. Lucky that Vik saw this too and she jumped in front of me and slapped Dimitri across the face. This got him to stop and all Vik said was, "Dimitri, I think you should go to your room, calm down, think about what you are going to say to Roza and let me and Adrian talk. Okay?"

He just nodded and left. I sat back on the couch and me and Vik just sat in silence for 10 minutes when we heard a fist slamming on the door and someone yelling, "Adian fucking Ivashkov! You are going to have your ass kicked and handed to you not just by me but Eddie and my daughter. Now open the damn door!" Rose all but screamed at me through the door.

Thank God for doors or otherwise I would have been dead by now I silently said to myself.


	15. NOT A CHAPTER

**HI GUYS THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER UPDATE BUT I WAS WANTING UR OPINION ON THIS CROSSOVER I THOUGHT OF DURING SCHOOL! LOL! ANYWAYZ TELL ME WHAT U THINK AND WHETHER I SHOULD CONTINUE IT. THIS IS THE 1****ST**** CHAPTER. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM ONLY PLEASE! **

RPOV (Rose Hathaway)

Guess what just happened. I turned into a wolf. Yep. A furry ball. And wanna hear more? I can hear voices in my head. That's right. I am now delusional. I am a delusional werewolf. How _awesome._

_You're not delusional, I am real. _I heard someone tell me. I wanted to meet this person and get them to explain everything to me.

_Where are you? I want to meet you. Are you the only werewolf wherever you are? _He replied,

_No I am a part of a pack in La Push, Washington. _Crap Washington? I have to leave my sunny Montana weather for the rainy Washington. Well at least I have an excuse to leave this hell hole of an academy.

_What are you talking about?_ The guy's voice said in my head.

_Don't worry I will explain everything when I get there. Warn your other pack members or whatever that I am coming. I should be there around tomorrow afternoon if I get away without being noticed. _The guy said ok and he told me how to phase back.

When I phased back, I realised I had no clothes. _Crap. _I called Dimitri to on my cell phone which I had conveniently dropped and told him to go into my room and get me some clothes. He asked why so the first thing that I came up with was the pyro took my clothes when I went for a swim by the lake. He agreed and brought my clothes to me in a matter of minutes to where I was.

I got dressed and went straight to my room to pack. I finally had a reason to leave this academy without Lissa. Forget about her now, my motto is now _I come first_. I especially like that motto because of what she did to me just yesterday.

**FLASHBACK**

It was my training session with my Russian god and instead of training, we were having a full on make out session. We then heard the doors open but didn't think anything of it but when we heard a someone scream,

"ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR MENTOR?" we sprang apart to see Lissa standing there _FUMING _and really hurt. Hurt? Why did she look hurt? She then came up to me and dragged me to the other side of the gym.

"What the hell are you doing with Belikov? I mean you are both going to be my guardians? Are you together? Because if you are, who is going to look after me. He will just throw himself in front of you instead of me and I will die. Do you want me to die? Did you ever consider me when you started this _relationship." _She spat the word relationship like it was a dirty word.

This got me really pissed off. Really? All she does is think about her. I mean I think she even chants in her head, _it's all about me me me! _Over and over again. Right now I was going to tell her something she would never think I would say to her.

"Excuse me? Who the fuck do you think you are? Yes we are together for fuck sake! Have you always thought about what I want? Of course you haven't! All you chant in your small brain of yours is 'it's all about me me me and I can get anything I want'. You know what? I am going to withdraw from being your guardian because you are such a bitch! Don't you ever talk to me again." I yelled this to her and I didn't care who heard me. I left her standing there and went to my room fuming and whoever crossed my path knew not to get in my way.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

By the end of that I was at my room grabbing my suitcase and shoving all my clothes in there along with my iPod and phone. I waited for sunrise to come to leave. I slept for a few hours and woke up to see sunrise come. This was my time to leave. I opened my door cautiously and looked down each side of the corridor for people.

Thankfully there wasn't anyone in sight. When I reached the front gate though. There was a guard there who had to be Dimitri. _Crap._

I grabbed a rock that was big enough to knock him out and did just that. I kissed his lips and whispered into his ear just before he slipped into darkness,

"I will be in La Push, Washington. Don't tell anyone. Come after 6 months of my disappearance."

I with that I slipped through the gates as a single tear slid down my face.

_La Push, get ready for Rose Hathaway._


	16. Chapter 13

**HELLO PEOPLE! HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER! IF U DONT REVIEW I SHALL KICK UR ASSES! THATS RIGHT I CAN KICK UR ASSES CAUSE I AM A BLACK BELT AND AM LETHAL! REVIEW OR ELSE...**

**LOL JOKES I WOULD NEVER HURT U PEOPLE! U R SO LOYAL TO MAKE TIME TO READ MY CRAPPY SOTRY! LOL DONT TAKE THE FAKE THREAT TO HEART. OKAY CALM UR FARMS PEEPS. DEEP BREATHS, IN AND OUT!**

**ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 13**

RPOV

Adrian opened the door with caution. First poking his head out which was really stupid cause I just shoved his head and opened the door and helped ourselves in. When Adrian recovered, he came over to the couch to where we were sitting and as soon as I sat down, I yelled at him, "HOW COULD YOU ADRIAN. DON'T SAU WHAT I AM TALING ABOUT YOU KNOW WHAT! I THOUGHT I TRUSTED YOU TO ONLY TO TELL VIKTORIA BUT HERE YOU GO AROUND TELLING THE PERSON I DIDN'T WASN'T TO KNOW!" By the end of my little rant I was slightly panting. Adrian had a look of confusion until something dawned on him.

"Oh shit! News must travel fast. Well here is what happened. I was telling Viktoria what you told me and she was jumping around saying 'OMG I'm an aunty' when the Russian came in and he looked like he was angry sad and desperate and all he said was stuff like 'the girl with Rose is my daughter is it true and my own daughter socked me in

the face?' when he said that she socked him in the face I cracked up so much and they both gave me a WTF look but Vik said for him to go to his room and calm down and think through things."

When he finished I knew it wasn't his fault so I said to Eddie, "Oh damn Eddie, we can't hand him his ass today. That sucks. Oh well, Next time Alex." We all started to laugh when Viktoria came through the door. When she saw me, I could see in her eyes sympathy for me. She came up to me and said, "Oh rose I'm so sorry about my brother. He has never acted like this before. He is at fault it is not yours you had all the right to keep this from him." This information from Viktoria was very comforting. I felt like we would have a really good relationship with her even though her brother is such a retard.

We sat and talked for a while on how Adrian and Vik met. Then came the hot topic. Alex. The way Adrian and Vik talked to her it was like she couldn't understand.

"So Alex, umm… how old are you?" they sounded uncomfortable but Alex said, "Guy's you can talk to me like a normal person. I'm not disabled or anything. Is it okay with you both if I called you Uncle Adrian and Aunt Viki? Cause technically Adrian, you are like my uncle and Viki you are my aunty?" Viktoria looked happy with this and quickly agreed but Adrian was grumbling things like "uncle makes me feel old." I just laughed and said, "Well face it Adrian, you are old, you are what like in your 40's now?"

Adrian said, "No I am 36 okay an- Well here comes a man you can call old." I turned around and I saw the one and only… Abe Mazur. My old man (aka my father). I smiled and ran into his waiting arms yelling, "Dad! When did you come to court? It has been a while." Abe replied, "It has too. How are you. Look I have to talk to you. You know about-" o knew what he was talking about and I didn't want to discuss it infront of everyone. I gave him a look and he said, "Come and take a walk. I need to tell you something about your mother." I nodded my head and said to Eddie, "When you leave send me a text to let me know where you are." He nodded and Abe and I left.

We were walking for about 5 minutes when Abe said, "It's about your son Misha. He is alive." When he said that I stopped walking and I blacked out. My last thought was, _my boy how can he be alive?_


	17. Chapter 14

**HI GUYS YES IT HAS BEEN A WHILE! SORRY FOR LEAVING THAT CLIFFY BUT I WAS CAUGHT UP LATELY WITH THINGS SO YEA! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY. IT ALL BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD!**

**CHAPTER 14**

When I opened my eyes, I saw a plain white ceiling, white blinds, well white everything. That meant only one thing. I was in the clinic. What did I do to get here. As I was looking around a doctor came in and said, "Oh you are awake. That's good. How are you feeling?" I replied, "I feel fine." The doctor was looking at my chart, and said that I was discharged. I looked down and I saw I was still in my clothes. I hated those hospital gowns.

I walked into the waiting room to see Abe waiting for me. He smiled when he saw me coming to him. I knew what was coming. I never told ANYONE but my dad that I was carrying twins. Not even Eddie. Sure I was massive, I just said that it was a big baby. On my last check up, I told the doctor that when I was having the second baby, Eddie was to be told that I had internal bleeding and I was to be wheeled to a private room to give birth to my second child. When I did, he wasn't breathing, so they wheeled him to an OR.

But when they came back, they told me that he died. I was heartbroken. But I had to be strong for Eddie and Alex. When I told dad what happened after I was discharged from hospital after giving birth, he too was very sad but he dealt with it too. I already had his name ready. I was going to call him Misha Mason Hathaway. I always imagined him as a mini Dimitri, but with my awesome hair of course.

But here is my father, telling me that my Misha is alive. He knows he is dead. As if he could read my mind, he said,

"I was contacted by guardian friend of mine, who I accidently told about Misha. I swore him to secrecy. He always kept the secret. Then while I was on my way back to my house, he called me. He said that there is a boy that just got to St. Vladimir's for graduation as his school was shut down just after they took their trials. He sent me a picture and I ran it through facial recognition software, and do you remember you told the coroner that you wanted on his birth and death certificate his full name. well he popped up and I came to tell you and you fainted." This was a lot of information to take in.

"So," he continued, "While you were out, I waited for their plane to land at the strip, and when I saw him, he looked like a Hathaway. He had your hair, deep chocolate brown eyes and your bone structure. He didn't see me. So what I was thinking was that we go and confront him. Tell him what happened and why he was adopted. What do you think about that kiz?"

I agreed to this quickly. I wanted my baby boy in my arms. But we had things to tell some people first. "Dad, you do realise that I have to tell Eddie and Alex about him first. I will need you to help me." My dad nodded and we set off to find Eddie and Alex, who should both be still at home since I had no texts. We got to our house, to see them both watching a movie. When they saw me, they had worried expressions. "Mum, where have you been the last few hours, we were worried?" I had to tell her now. I took a deep breath in and said,

"Eddie, Alex, we need to tell you something." They looked at me confused and I sat across from them with dad.

"Eddie, do you remember when you would always say I was as big as a house when I was pregnant?" he nodded and I continued, "Well I was pregnant with twins. The doctor said that the second baby was too weak and when I was to give birth to Alex and him, he had a small chance of surviving. When the doctor said that I had internal bleeding after giving birth to Alex. Well that was a lie. I didn't want you to know because I knew it would tear you apart. So they wheeled me to another room to give birth to him. When I did, he was only alive for 5 minutes before he stopped breathing and was taken to an OR. When they told me that he died, I was heartbroken. When the coroner asked me what name to put on the birth certificate, I said, Misha Mason Hathaway." When I said Mason, Eddie looked so sad it made a tear escape from my eye.

"Alex, the reason that I didn't tell you before is because I thought you were too young to know and I was going to tell you when you turned 18. But the reason I am telling you all this is because, your grandfather told me that he knew someone who looked exactly like me. He has our hair, our bone structure and your douche of a fathers eyes. Grandad had a picture and he ran it through facial recognition software and he turns out to be alive. Before you tell me off saying that you were never too young to know, I was only protecting you because I didn't want you to feel sorry for me because that is who you are. So, do you want to come and get your brother back?"

Alex nodded and asked Eddie if he wanted to come. He said if it was ok with us. My response was, "Eddie you are going to come you are family. You were there when I needed you most." Eddie just smiled at me and we went off to the area where the newly graduates were staying. I went to the front desk of the building and asked which room Misha was in, she said he was on the second floor, room 187. I thanked her and we went through. When Alex, dad, Eddie and I got to the door, they looked at me. I took a deep breath in and knocked on the door. A boy who was at least 6 inches taller than me said, "Can I help you?" I asked in a cool voice, "Are you Micha Hathaway?" he nodded and said, "Can we please come inside, we have something to tell you about your real mother." Misha's eyes seemed to light up about knowing his real mother. He lead us into the small living area and said, "So what do you know about my real mother?" he asked eagerly. I took a deep breath, looked at Abe who nodded to me and said,

"Misha, before I tell you who your real mother is, she told me to say that she was so sorry for letting you go because, when she gave birth to you, you stopped breathing and they took you to an OR. The came back and said that you were dead. She was the one who called you Misha Mason Hathaway. When they found out that they mixed the babies up, your mother wasn't contacted to say that you were alive. So that's why you were adopted." I took a deep breath and said,

"My name is Guardian Rose Hathaway and I am your mother. This is your sister Alex." I pointed to Alex. Tears started coming down Misha's, Alex's and my face. He stood up and said, "I believe you mum." When he said mum, my whole world lit up and he came over to give me a massive hug. I grabbed Alex, who grabbed Eddie who grabbed Abe and we all hugged each other. As any Hathaway would of, Misha said, "Mum, who are the other two people?" I laughed and said, "This Old man here, is your grandfather and this guy here, is Eddie Castile. I have to tell you a whole other story as to why he is here." I told Misha everything that happened and by the end of it, he was really angry and sympathetic. Angry at Dimitri and sympathetic for me. As I suspected, he said, "I'm going to make him pay for that. And when I came here, he was nice to me other guardians just gave me looks just because I was the first 16 year old to graduate early." I stood up and put my hand on his shoulder. "You are not going to hurt him. Alex has already done this." I turned to Alex who said smugly,

"I socked the bastard in the face." Misha looked surprised and he started to grin. "Nice going sis." Alex replied, "I know bro." _Awww my kids are already getting along can't wait for the next couple of days, they are going to get each other like tigers_ I supressed a groan at the last part of my thought.

I stopped whatever conversation was going on between Abe and Eddie and asked Eddie, "Hey, what do you think of having Misha stay with us?" Eddie replied, "I think he should because he has already missed you for 17 years and I think we could both get along." I replied, "Okay. Hey dad, do you think that you could get us a different house cause now we need an extra room?" Dad said he would get one right now and went off to it. So I turned to Misha. "Hey Misha, what do you think of coming and living with me, Alex and Uncle Eddie?" Misha grinned and said, "Of course mum, when can I move in?" I replied, "well your granddad has gone to buy a new house now because we needed an extra room for you. So I think you should pack your things up. Which isn't much since you haven't unpacked yet." Misha laughed and said, "Well can I come and help you pack?" it was my turn to laugh and said, "I wasn't giving you a choice if you wanted to but since you are willing, let's go."

We walked off to our room, when halfway there we walked into none other than… Dimitri.

Shit.


	18. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

**HEY GUYSS I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN AGES LIVE GOT IN THE WAY DON'T WORRY I HAVE HEAPS OF CHAPTERS LEFT TO WRITE KEEP TUNED IN!**

RPOV

_Fuck fuck fuck _I started to mentally hyperventilate. I got out of my mental state just in time to tell Misha that he doesn't know you are my son. He just nodded keeping his eyes on Dimitri who was walking over to us. When he reached us, he said, "Why didn't you tell me she was our daughter? I had a right to know." I scoffed at him and said,

"_YOUR RIGHT?_ You lost your right 16 years ago when you left me. You expect me to come waltzing back to court straight into your arms, forgive you for all the pain you caused me, to tell you that you are the father to my kids. No way in hell! You must be dreaming a bit too much." With that I slapped him and walked away… until he was in front of me again. "Why did you just say kids?" he asked me.

I looked at Misha if it was okay to tell him. He nodded and said, "Because I found my long lost son, who is Alex's twin." I looked over to Misha and mouthed, _Do you want to j=hit him?_ He obviously understood and nodded his head. I nodded back and he walked over to Dimitri and kneed him in the gut and said, "That's for hurting my mother."

And we walked off. I turned to Misha and said, "Nice knee Mish. You must really have my genes." He just smiled and we walked to the hosue in silence. We walked inside to see Abe there with a couple of sets of house keys in his hands and said, "Got a really nice house." I told Misha to help Alex while Eddie and I started our own rooms.

In 2 hours, we were packed and ready to go to the new house. We had to get 3 cars to carry our stuff, and they had to make 2 trips each because we bought stuff for the house when we first moved in. when we got to the house, all I could say was , "WOW! Dad I said for you to buy a house that had an extra bedroom, not a mansion!" Dad laughed and said, "I thought you deserved something better than what we used to live in." I just nodded and I walked into the house.

When you first walked in, there was two sets of stairs going up to the second floor. On my left was a living room, that had a home theatre and a plasma TV. There was a black leather corner lounge in the middle of the room. On my right was a short corridor that lead to the kitchen. I had to go and see my personal heaven. The bench tops were white marble and the cabinets were a shiny black. All the appliances where stainless steel. I walked over to the fridge and it was fully stocked. I heard someone behind me say, "JACKPOT!" I turned to see Misha.

"UH UH honey this is all mine." He looked at me and said in a small voice, "But I love my junk food." My wonderful genes. Eat a lot of unhealthy food but still be skinny. "Fine, " I replied, "We can share this at 3 in the morning tonight. Don't tell Alex or she would go all healthy on us." I snickered. He just laughed.

I walked towards the sliding door that led to the back yard. It was only a few meters from the kitchen and it was massive. There was also a pool. After goggling at the backyard I went upstairs to check out the rooms. I of course had the master bedroom. Before I reached my room, I looked for the twins room. I saw Mish's first and saw that he had a desk in the corner with a laptop and desk lamp sat on top. He had a built in wardrobe which was really big and had a LCD TV mounted on the wall. There was also a floor length mirror on the wall opposite the wardrobe.

Misha looked settled in. "Like your room Mish?" he replied, "Of course and just to let you know, I found the laptop on the desk when I walked in." I nodded. I left and went to find Alex's room. I easily found her's because the music was on full blast. I knocked on the door and opened it to find that she was lying on her bed sleeping. I walked over to the boombox and disconnected her iPod and pulled a blanket over her. I kissed her head and whispered, "Everything is going to be ok." I knew that Alex has had a hard time adjusting to Court, but when we first met her brother, her eyes lit up like never before. It looked like she was complete like she knew she was missing something.

I shook off that feeling and headed off to see my room. Boy was it HUGE! The king sized bed was in the middle of the back wall. There was two side tables with lamps on them, the walls were painted swirls of black and purple, there was a door, which didn't look like anything, but led into a massive walk in closet which was stocked with some new clothes and accessories. There was also a desk in the corner near the massive window, where a laptop was sitting on the desk. There was also a small rectangular box near the laptop. I walked over to the desk and saw that the box was a brand new black iPhone 4. I shouted a "HELL YEAH!"

I then saw another door. I was curious, but soon found out it was the ensuite. There were black marble bench tops, a massive Jacuzzi made of white marble. The shower was mainly glass and it was a bit too big just for me.

I felt like I was in heaven. I went back to my room to start putting my clothes in the closet and draws when I just remembered that I didn't see a TV. I then saw it mounted on the wall. A massive Plasma TV just above the chest of draws, directly opposite my make-up table.

It took 3 hours to properly put my stuff away, and I was dead. I put on my pyjamas and crawled into my very comfortable bed. I slept dreamlessly which was very relaxing. 


	19. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

APOV

While I was unpacking my stuff, I started to think about all the weird stuff that has happened since coming to this "hell hole" as my mother would call it and which I agree to it, every weird thing started to connect to this place.

Like, when mum said I had a brother, I knew it was that I was missing. Ever since I was 13, I never told my mum that I felt that something was missing from my side. I also never told anyone that around 13, I started to hear a guy's thought's which I didn't know was Misha's until today. For all of those years until today have always trying to talk back to the person, which one day when I was successful in doing, and we started talking to each other with our thoughts. When we came to Court, I started to hear my mum's thoughts which was weird. I thought I could hear them because we were behind wards and my mum's mind was partially vulnerable.

I think it was like this because my mum said that she holds a mental block towards the bond she and Vasilisa hold, which evidently keeps my mother alive. I thought I should thank her but when she ditched my mother, I knew I could never thank her. So to sum it all up, I can hear some of my mother's thoughts and I can have a mental conversation with my brother. Awesome right. I thought so.

I finished packing and I was so tired I just flopped on my bed not bothering to stop mu iPod or get into my pyjamas or get into the covers. I fell asleep instantly.

RPOV

I woke up very refreshed and… happy? What the hell is wrong with me? I am so not a morning person. But today I was. I got dressed and practically skipped to the kitchen to make a massive breakfast for everyone. Because everyone in this house were guardians, I made food that was enough for 8 people. I felt the ground suddenly shake as the twins bolted into the kitchen looking for the food source. I thought I was feeling like this because I finally had Misha back.

When they saw me cooking, Alex's jaw dropped. I was never the one to cook, unless it was something simple like sandwiches. Misha was just giving Alex a weird look. All she said was, "Ever heard a badass cook?" realisation came over Misha and he started laughing. I just gave them a look and said, "Well breakfast is ready so go and wake Eddie up." Alex nodded and grinned. She liked jumping on Eddie's bed to get him pissed off. I told Misha to come and help me set up the food and the table. When we just finished, a very pissed off Eddie and a grinning Alex came down the stairs. Eddie gave me a look and said, "Is the food burnt?"

I was slightly offended but last time a cooked, it didn't turn out so good. I grinned and said, "For some magical reason, no. I actually cooked it to perfection." He replied, "Well I will be the judge of that." We sat down and started to eat. When the swallowed their first bite, they all just looked up at me and just stared at me with a look saying, 'how do you cook so good out of the blue?' I just laughed and we continued eating. When we finished eating I said to Alex, "Since you tried to dis on my cooking skills, you can wash the dishes and clean up. So can you Eddie. Me and Misha are going swimming." With that me and Misha went upstairs to get dressed. I put on my hot purple bikini. I walked down to the pool to see Misha already in the pool swimming laps and I said, "Calm down relax no laps for you." He then stopped and I did a cannonball in the pool.

When I reached the surface, I was attacked by Misha splashing water in my face. I gave him a playful glare and I started to attack him. We were like that for 15 minutes and Eddie and Alex cannonballed into the pool. I had enough in the water and wanted to tan so I got out and went to one of the sun chairs. I laid like that for maybe an hour and I went back into the water cool down. I kept my head under water for a minute when it happened.

I was pulled into Lissa's head.

How? I'll be fucked if I knew. I thought she was experiencing an emotion a lot more than ever. I merely forgot that I was underwater and I forgot to breathe. The last thought of mine was, _have to get to Lissa._

APOV

We were playing in the water, mum just got back in and she went under the water to get her hair wet, when mum didn't come up. I was looking through her head to see what was wrong and I realised that she got pulled into her bond mates head and mum forgot to breathe and blacked out I screamed out to her and pulled her out of the water with the help of Eddie.

We got her on the concrete and Eddie started CPR on her. A few minutes later, mum started coming round, and started to cough up all the water that was in her lungs. After emptying her lungs, she gasped out, "Get-dressed-Lissa-trouble-need-to-save-her." With that we all raced upstairs. I quickly got dressed so I could help mum. When I got to her room, she was on the phone.

"Hans it's Rose Hathaway. Check up on Vasilisa. She was having strong feelings, so strong I blacked out go find and help her. I will try now too." She waited for a second and hung up. I thought now was a good time to tell her about how I can talk to Misha through our minds and how I can search through her head.

"Mum, I have to tell you something. I can access your thoughts and read what you have been thinking. I can have mental conversations with Misha too. I think I can talk to Misha because we are twins and you are shadow kissed. I think you can access my mind too, but haven't ever because you have been keeping a mental wall up for Lissa. Because of that wall I could only get snippets of your thoughts. I searched through your thoughts while you blacked out and I think I have a good vision to where your bond mate is."

Mum just stared at me but quickly accepted it and said, "We will talk about this later." I nodded and we rounded the boys up and went searching.

RPOV

I just found out that my daughter can access my thoughts.

Shit.

I opened my mind to feel Lissa. She was in her room losing herself to unconsciousness. I told everyone to pick up the pace. In a matter of minutes, we reached her suite. She locked the door. That didn't stop me. I tried kicking down the door, but the wood was so strong all 4 of us finally got It down on the 5th attempt. I went straight to the bathroom which unsurprisingly was locked. I kicked the door down and found Lissa on the ground, blood pouring from her wrists. Just like I expected.

She was cutting herself. She made the cuts deep enough that she could die in hours from the blood loss. I picked her up and we raced over to the hospital that was located near here. When I got in, there was a gurney waiting just in case they thought that the Princess was hurt. I laid her down and went to sit down in the waiting room while the wheeled her off to a room.

I leaned my head my back and, sighed loudly. I felt someone sit next to me to see Eddie there. I gave him a small smile and he did too. He asked,

"I don't mean to be rude but… I know you hate Lissa for what she did but why did you help her now?" I sighed again and said,

"I didn't want to know that if Lissa died and I knew about it through the bond, I didn't want to deal with it on my conscience. You know? I would have helped her but it doesn't mean I forgive her." That was the first time I called Lissa by her nickname since 16 years ago. I surprisingly didn't feel any pain in my chest from saying the name.

Eddie sighed and said, "I would've done the same if I were in your situation." I nodded and I saw Alex and Misha come back with soft drinks and packets of chips for all of us. I gladly took them as I wanted to know if Lissa was going to be okay.

About an hour later, a saw a doctor come up to us as she was the one who saw me bring her in. I stood up and asked, "Is she okay?" the doctor replied saying,

"Yes you got her here just in time otherwise she would have passed out and gone into a coma if you didn't come. You saved her life." I nodded and said my thanks and we left.

We got home and we all instantly went to bed as we were still on human schedule and fell instantly asleep. I felt myself being pulled into a spirit induced dream.


	20. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

RPOV

I felt myself being pulled into a spirit induced dream and I finally realised where they put me. I was at the beach with my favourite red bikini I looked around for either Adrian or Lissa.

"HELLO?" I called out. A shadow appeared to show that someone was behind me. I spun around to see Lissa standing there. She came forward and put a hand on my shoulder hesitantly. Surprisingly I didn't shake it off. We met eyes briefly and she said,

"Look before you say something I need to say some stuff. Thank you for saving my life. I knew you were putting a mental block in the bond but I must have felt too much emotions and no matter how horrible I have been to you, you still came to get me. I need to tell you something. The reason I left that note was because when I found you all torn up I was so upset that you were upset. When you told me about Dimitri… well I was sort off pissed off and I thought we told each other everything and I was naïve back then I thought we couldn't be friends and you wouldn't be friends with the others I put compulsion on everyone but Eddie because somehow he broke through it.

I am so sorry and I would do anything for you, Eddie and Alex. Please can you give me one more chance?"

She looked at me and I didn't realise until now that I had tears in my eyes. I just whispered, "I forgive you." I ran up to her and we hugged for what felt like years. We broke apart and we sat there talking for hours. I told her all about Misha and she felt so bad for me.

After a while, I said it was time to end the dream and we would talk during the day. She said that she was staying in the hospital for a week. I told her that we would all come and visit her.

I woke up the next morning feeling even happier than I had ever felt. I practically skipped down the stairs where Alex and Misha stood, beaming at me. Misha and Alex said in unison, "We knew you could forgive her." Misha added, "But please mum, if you ever think of forgiving Belikov, give it some time to think." I nodded in agreement and said,

"Do you guys want to meet Lissa? She is like your Aunt now ok?" the nodded in agreement and I quickly made chocolate chip pancakes and went to call Lissa and see if we can come over. I dialled reception and they gave me Lissa's number.

I dialled her number and waited for her to answer. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Liss, can we come over I want the kids to get to know you. Is it Okay for you to be like an Aunty to them?"

Lissa squealed and said, "OF COURSE. WAIT! What size is Alex and Misha?" I sighed. I knew this was coming.

"No I do not want you to buy anything for them. It's enough for my father to spoil Alex and he just started to spoil Mish. Ok? Do not I REPEAT DO NOT buy ANYTHING for the twins. They are 16 not 5 ok? They are really mature for their age." I think I got the message loud and clear to her because she sighed grumpily.

"Fine I will NOT buy them anything TODAY." I had a feeling that was coming too but I would deal with it when it comes to that point. I asked for her address and we said we will be there in 10 minutes.

I hung up and yelled up the stairs for the twins to be ready in 5. I went to find Eddie who was in the lounge room watching T.V. I went and sat down next to him.

"Hey do you want to come to Lissa's with us? Or do you want me to drop you off at Mia's. I know you miss her." He gave me a sad smile. I wondered why he was sad. He said, "Yea I should go to Mia's. But do you know what day is it today?" I was confused and I answered, "Its Tuesday." He laughed sadly and said,

"No. Today is Mason's Death Anniversary." It hit me. Hard. How could I forget? Some friend am I, I thought. "Ed I am so sorry I forgot with everything going on but that's no excuse I am such a bad friend." I started to cry softly. Eddie held me close to him and was murmuring 'it's ok'. On Mason's death Anniversary, I would let my walls down so I could see him and I would talk to him as my shadow kissed powers increased which meant I could have normal conversations with the dead.

Alex and Misha then came down and saw me crying. They came to my side and asked what was wrong. I replied, "It's Masons death anniversary and I forgot." That made me start to sob and cry uncontrollably. Misha didn't understand so Alex pulled him outside to tell him.

Then there was a knock at the door. In the process of me crying, Eddie started too. We were in no state to get the door and Alex went to get it. In came Lissa, Christian, Mia and Adrian. Mia went to Eddie to hug him, while Lissa and Christian came too. Adrian just sat in the middle of us saying things like, 'it's going to be ok' and 'it was just meant to be.'

When we finished crying, I sniffled and asked Liss, "How did you know we were here crying?" Lissa suddenly got excited and said, "Because you were feeling emotions a bit too strong, it forced the bond to become 2 way." I didn't question it now as I was not in the mood. I then said,

"I need to go to the edge of the wards. Now."


	21. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Everyone except Eddie looked like I was crazy. Lissa was the first one to recover.

"Why?" she voiced. I replied,

"Every year on Mason's anniversary, I let my walls down and I talk to Mase. Over the years my shadow kissed powers have grown and I can have full conversations with him. I convey any messages that Mase wants you to know so I'm like the middle person. I have Alex talk to him so he gets to know her and we just talk for a while."

Everyone looked very shocked. To lighten the mood up a bit I said, "Who wants to come with me cause I don't want to be a loner."

Everyone agreed quickly and we got Alex and Misha and we set of towards the forest that no one goes through because it was so close to the wards. When we got just a metre out of the wards and I sat down because when I focus on one person it takes a hell lot of energy to.

When I summoned Mason he was right beside my ear and said, "Rosie Posie… wakie wakie!" everyone knew not to call me Rosie Posie, but instead having a snappy retort, I started crying profusely. Lissa rushed to my side, but I just waved her back and said "it's fine."

She nodded and when I looked at Mason, he looked like he didn't know to whether comfort me or ask what the fuck just happened. I started wailing and started apologising to him.

"Mase I am so sorry for forgetting today! How could I? I am just the worst friend ever! I am sorry Mase." It went on like that for like 5 minutes until Mason yelled out, "Rose for fuck sake! SHUT THE HELL UP!" when I did, I stared at him in shock but he kept talking but in a nicer tone.

"That's much better. Sorry for the outburst but you really got on my nerves. Can you just breathe? In and out. It's okay to forget the Anniversary okay? You have had a lot on your plate and thanks to Eddo over here; he just put a bit more on it." I had to laugh at that. To move on from that topic, I said,

"So Mase how are you?"

"I'm fine, just wandering around… watching my family and especially you and Eddie and the kids. Now are you going to be the middle person cause I really want to talk to my old friends." I laughed and said fine.

"Who do you want to talk to first?"

And then, Misha and Alex started to scream, clutching their heads. I ran to the place where they were on the ground. I got Alex to try and look at me. When she did, they were filled with pain and an urge for me to understand? Understand what? I thought. Then it clicked. They are seeing ghosts.

Crap!

I remembered I now shared a bond with Alex who is bonded with Misha and now they are having the side effects of seeing ghosts with now walls down.

"Get them in the wards NOW!" I screamed. Eddie grabbed Misha while I grabbed Alex and we sprinted to the wards. When we got well into the forest in court, there screams turned to pants. I was talking to both of the kids to see if they are ok and how was their heads. They said they were fine and we headed back home.

APOV

Mum was talking to Mason, who Mish and me could also see and hear. There was a dull headache coming from the back of my head when suddenly a lot of ghosts were swarming us and my skull felt like it was split into 2.

All I registered was mum running to us. She told me to look at her. I eventually did through all the pain and I knew she suddenly understand what was happening. She screamed at someone to help her grab us and take us into the wards where it was safe. When we got into the wards, our screams turned into pants and mum asked us if we were ok. We said we were so we could walk so it looks like nothing happened.

We got home and mum and Eddie laid us on our beds. We were so tired that I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.

RPOV

What. The. Hell.

My kids are part shadow-kissed. This causes more problems. Great. We have to stay in the wards now for like forever. Eddie, Lissa, Adrian, Mia, Christian and I have talked about this for ages. We came to a conclusion which was that the kids were part shadow-kissed with some of my powers and may have any other powers that they didn't know of. Everyone left the house at around midnight. Me and Eddie made sure we were both fine and the kids were fine to, but the conversation I was not ready for was Mason.

"I know it's hard for you to talk about Mase now but… what did he say?" he looked uncomfortable. I felt like I owed it to him to tell him. So I did. I told him what we were talking about before the commotion happened. He laughed at the Rosie Posie comment. I told him a goodnight and went to bed. I had a dreamless sleep that night.


	22. Chapter 19

**AN: Hey guys wow it's been over year since I've updated! I can't believe I have neglected my story for that long. I have had a lot going on this past year and i just wanted to post a new chapter up. i have written up to chapter 20 for this story when I originally started writing this story so now I'm going to try and write some more chapters! Please review guys, much appreciated! I hope you guys like it! xxxx**

**CHAPTER 19**

I woke up feeling slightly refreshed and went downstairs to find that Eddie and the kids already eating lunch.

"What time is it?" I groaned. Alex replied,

"Around noon." She seemed ok from what happened yesterday, but Misha seemed a bit shaken. I walked over to him and hugged him whispering in his ear to meet me in my room. He barely nodded and I went up to my room again to wait for him.

He comes to my room 5 minutes later. He looked seriously shaken. He just made it to my bed when he collapsed into me and started to sob. I just held him to him whispering it was all going to be ok. When he finally stopped I asked him,

"Are you ok from yesterday? I am so sorry I forgot about the bond we all shared. I am so sorry to put you through that pain."

He just nodded and said,

"Mum, that's ok. I have experienced it before. But that wasn't the reason I was crying. It was because I saw my dead bond mate."

His dead WHAT?!

"Wha… how… huh?" I stuttered. He just gave me a sad smile and said,

"When I was 14, I met a girl named Sierra. She was a spirit user and we started to go out. One day the academy let us out into the human world and I was like her guardian. We were attacked by 4 strigoi. I easily staked the first 3 but the last one was an ancient strigoi. He was distracting me when he suddenly struck out behind me and ripped Sierra's throat out. I was a wreck for months but eventually got over her death. When I met Belikov, he was trying to help me get over her but when I found you… you were the last piece of the puzzle that helped me get over her."

When he finished, I was crying for him and I felt like he was going to cry because it was too painful to talk about so I came to hold him. He cried silently and when I felt his breathing even, I carried him to his bedroom and pulled the covers over him. I smiled sadly at him and whispered,

"You are my world… I will help with anything and you know that."

With that I walked out of his room and downstairs. Alex was in tears. I knew she heard through the bond about Sierra. I just sat down, and tried to make a joke.

"Well, since there has been too much drama, let's go for a swim to wash away our problems."

They didn't acknowledge my joke but they did agree to go for a swim. I was the first one in the water so I decided to float on my back for a while. What felt like hours of floating on my back, I felt someone dunk me underwater. I push the person's hands off my head and I swam to the surface. I rub my eyes and look around for the culprit.

I see Eddie at the edge of the pool laughing his ass off. I stalk over to him, grab him by his hair and hissed,

"Do you think that is funny?" he nodded. That was what I was hoping for. "Well… you are about to find out if it is really funny."

And then I dunked him under water, keeping him there for 2 minutes. I pulled him by the hair up so he could breathe and asked,

"Was it fun?" He shook his head while he was trying to catch his breath.

"I didn't think so either." With that, I got out of the pool and went to lay down for a bit.

When I got tired, I went upstairs, had a shower and went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and went to make breakfast. But instead of a peaceful morning, there was a fight in the middle of my living room.

Between Eddie.

Lissa.

And Dimitri Belikov.

WHAT. .


End file.
